


We Just Want Someone to Love

by swingeasy



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe(s), Canon Compliant, Domestic Bliss, Drabble-ish i guess, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I hope it isn't that ooc, Light Angst, Multi, relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swingeasy/pseuds/swingeasy
Summary: Kumpulan cerita tentang keluarga, persahabatan, hubungan, dan memori.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Original Character(s), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han, Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Ali Martin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Encounter & Toast

**Author's Note:**

> The story is written in Indonesian thus, I want to apologize beforehand for my messy wordings and punctuation. I hope you enjoy it and thank you so much for sparing a few minutes to read it; also hope that you have a nice day ahead, stay safe!
> 
> Me @ me: drabble fic but make it funky with a questionable writing system

**_We Just Want Someone to Love_ **

  
  


_People like us (Who will answer the telephone)_

_People like us (Growing as big as a house)_

_People like us (Gonna make it because)_

**_— People Like Us (John Goodman, Talking Heads)_ **

  
  
  


Chapter I : OMC-centric with hints of (OMC/Buck)

  * **_Encounter_**



“Detektif Jackson Willis, LAPD,” tegas Jackson sambil menunjukan lencananya.

“Kapten Bobby Nash, LAFD. Korban sudah kita amankan dan sedang dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat, tulang rusuk dia patah dan hampir menusuk paru-parunya sehingga kita harus melarikan dia ke rumah sakit secepat mungkin,” jelas Bobby sambil menunjukan Jackson tempat dimana mereka mengamankan semua orang yang terlibat dalam kecelakaan tersebut—sebuah tenda kecil berwarna hitam diisi oleh para paramedis yang berusaha untuk mengobati dan menenangkan korban yang masih _shock;_ keadaan mereka tidak begitu buruk, sebagian hanya mengalami luka lecet atau memar. Jackson sendiri sedang sibuk menyatat pernyataan Bobby seraya mengamati TKP yang masih dikerumuni oleh "penonton" yang penasaran.

“Bagaimana dengan kondisi pelaku?” tanya Jackson. Melihat kekacauan ini, dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana mejanya akan dipenuhi oleh laporan-laporan yang harus dia isi sambil bersemanyam dibalik mejanya nanti malam—Jackson benar-benar tidak menantikan hal itu.

“Pelaku sudah ditahan oleh Sersan Grant,” senyum Bobby, “dia sekarang berada di dalam mobil patrolinya. Cedera yang dialami pelaku cukup ringan, namun untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak mengalami luka dalam; dia sedang diperiksa oleh salah satu anggota timku.” Jackson dapat melihat kebanggaan yang terlukis jelas di tatapan Bobby ketika dia mengatakan nama atasannya tersebut—dia tidak menyalahkannya, walaupun Jackson sudah bekerja disamping Athena selama kurang lebih lima tahun; dia masih menyimpan rasa kekaguman dan hormat yang besar baginya. Athena adalah salah satu orang terkuat, baik dalam pekerjaan ataupun hidup, yang pernah dia kenal.

“Terima kasih atas informasinya, Kapten Nash.”

“Sama-sama. Kalau ada informasi yang kurang, kau bisa tanya saja kepada anggotaku.”

Jackson bisa lihat bahwa si pelaku sedang duduk di dalam mobil patroli Athena, tangan kanannya diborgol secara vertikal untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang bodoh, impulsif, atau keduanya. Tanpa banyak protes dia membiarkan seorang pemadam kebakaran—kemungkinan besar dia adalah anggota yang Bobby sebut tadi—mengobati lututnya yang berdarah. Setelah memastikan bahwa dia telah membersihkan danmencegah pendarahan yang ada, si _anggota_ tersebut berdiri dan langsung memeriksa luka yang ada di wajah pelaku; tanpa disadari mereka tidak sengaja bertatap muka dan _wow._

_Bobby tidak bilang bahwa anggotanya itu sangat...manis?! Dan matanya memilki warna biru yang sangat cerah, seakan-akan dia sedang melihat langit siang..._

_“Sialan. Kau ini sudah tua, Jackson, ini bukan waktunya untuk naksir seseorang dan lihat keadaan sekitar! Kau sedang di TKP, bodoh! Masih ada banyak waktu untuk memikirkan betapa birunya mata—”_ desis Jackson sambil berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Setelah yakin bahwa dia sudah cukup kalem untuk berbicara, Jackson langsung menghampiri laki-laki bermata biru yang sedang mengobati luka di muka si pelaku. 

Jackson hanya berharap bahwa apapun yang keluar dari mulut dia masih masuk akal.

  
  
  
  


  * **_Toast_**



“Kau mabuk.”

“ _No shit,_ Willis. Aku senang kau masih dapat melihat.”

“Ini baru jam sembilan dan kau sudah menegak habis tiga gelas _Scotch_? Setidaknya, kau masih ada sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan, Yohansen.”

“Kalau begitu, coba kau katakan itu kepada Thierry.”

“Masalah di _surga_?”

“Kau tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, huh?”

“Aku bisa coba.”

“...”

“Sudah berapa lama kalian bersikap seperti ini?”

“Semenjak kunjungan terakhirku ke rumah sakit. Kau masih ingat, bukan?”

“Dislokasi bahu kanan?”

“ _Y_ _eah…_ Semenjak kejadian itu, kurasa hubungan kita tidak selancar sebelumnya. Hal itu semakin parah ketika aku memutuskan untuk mengambil _shift_ tambahan—kita mulai saling mendiamkan satu sama lain. Kita sempat duduk dan berbicara mengenai risiko pekerjaanku, tetapi hal itu justru mendorong kita untuk menyalahkan satu sama lain—dalam satu sisi, aku bisa mengerti darimana dia mengatakan hal itu; di sisi lain, dia juga memutuskan untuk menempatkan semua beban yang ada di bahuku.”

“...dia memaksamu untuk keluar dari pemadam kebakaran?!”

“Tidak, justru yang dia minta itu sebaliknya. Dia mengatakan bahwa aku tidak usah melepaskan pekerjaanku hanya untuk meladeni dia saja—”

“Tunggu...dia mengatakan itu? Langsung ke mukamu?”

“Langsung ke hadapanku! Dia bilang aku harus tetap mempertahankan posisiku, tetapi aku juga harus tahu apa yang dia bakal lakukan. Setiap keputusan, tindakan, ataupun jalan yang kita pilih pasti akan menghasilkan suatu reaksi yang berdampak pada kehidupan kita—entah itu dalam skala besar ataupun kecil.”

“Karina…”

“Yah, sepertinya kau sudah tahu rupa jawaban dia.”

“Karina, ini semua bukan salahmu. Dia membuatmu merasa bersalah atas semuanya, dia meminta kamu untuk menanggung semua masalah yang ada di dalam hubungan kalian.”

“Atau aku hanyalah seorang pasangan yang buruk, terlalu sibuk dalam pekerjaannya dan tidak memiliki waktu bagi pasanganku sendiri.”

“Jangan katakan seperti itu! Karina kau adalah pasangan yang baik, dia saja yang tidak bisa menghargai keberdaanmu. Dia tidak pantas mendapatkan cinta dan perasaanmu.”

“Sungguh, Willis?”

“Karina, dengar. Semua yang dia katakan itu adalah omong kosong—laki-laki macam Thierry itu tidak memiliki satupun opini yang valid dalam tubuhnya. _I'd say that you're the best version of yourself."_

“Jackson...aku—"

“Aku tahu aku bukanlah seseorang yang pandai dalam mengatakan perasaannya, tapi, terima kasih, Karina—untuk tetap bertahan, mencintai, berjuang, dan membuka hatimu.”

“Terima kasih juga, Jackson—untuk menjadi tumpuanku dan memercayaiku.”

" _Ch_ _eers.”_

_“Cheers.”_


	2. Voice & Text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is written in Indonesian thus, I want to apologize beforehand for my messy wordings and punctuation. I hope you enjoy it and thank you so much for sparing a few minutes to read it; also hope that you have a nice day ahead, stay safe! There is a dialogue between Ali and Karina (OFC), Karina's part is in bold and italic

Chapter II : Hen-centric and OFC centric (with hints of OFC/Ali)

  * **_Voice_**



“Minumlah,” perintah Hen sambil memberikan Karina secangkir teh  _ chamomile  _ yang hangat, “aku tidak mau kalian semua tiba-tiba pingsan di lapangan nanti. Teh ini bagus untuk meningkatkan kekebalan tubuh, apalagi musim di Los Angeles bulan ini tidak terduga. Setelah itu, sebaiknya kau istirahat di sofa—jangan melawanku, Chandra, aku bisa lihat kantung matamu dengan jelas.” Karina hanya bisa mengangguk dan meminum tehnya dengan pelan. Melihat Karina yang kini sibuk dengan tehnya, Hen memberikan dia seulas senyum dan mengeluarkan ponselnya; dia harus menelepon Karen dan mengatakan bahwa hari ini, dia akan pulang lebih telat dari biasanya.

Jarinya langsung membuka aplikasi kontak dan memencet nomor istrinya yang terletak di bagian kontak favorit; dia ingin sekali menggunakan fitur _ video call  _ di sisi lain, dia takut bahwa dengan menggunakan fitur itu—dia akan membangunkan semua orang dari istirahat singkat mereka. Hen tidak perlu menunggu lama karena Karen langsung mengangkat panggilannya,

“Hey, sayang,” sapa Karen. Meskipun Hen tidak bisa melihat Karen, dia bisa membayangkan senyuman hangat yang selalu menghiasi wajah istrinya. Hal sekecil itu pun membuat Hen semakin jatuh cinta kepada istrinya dan tidak ada hari dimana dia tidak berterima kasih atas keberadaan Karen yang senantiasa kuat, sabar, tegas, cerdas, dan penyayang di dalam kehidupannya.

“Halo juga, sayang. Bagaimana kabar anak-anak? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja?”

Karen segera menjawab pertanyaan Hen dengan tawa kecil, walaupun Karen yang tampaknya lebih tegas dari mereka berdua—sebenarnya Hen yang lebih protektif terhadap anak mereka, Denny dan Nia. Hen hanya bisa mendengus mendengar tawa Karen, namun dengusan itu segera digantikan dengan ekspresi yang penuh dengan cinta.

“Denny dan Nia tidak apa-apa, sayang, bahkan mereka berdua kini bagaikan lem dan kertas—selalu melakukan semuanya bersama-sama—mereka baru saja menghabiskan kudapan sore dan tunggu— “ suara Karen yang jelas tiba-tiba terputus.

“Karen? Halo? Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?” suara Hen mulai dipenuhi oleh rasa cemas yang membendung, dia bisa melihat Karina yang melemparkan tatapan khawatir kepadanya. Secara refleks, tangan Hen mulai memainkan kemasan bekas gula yang dia tambahkan ke dalam teh Karina—tindakan kecil ini mungkin tidak terlalu membantu tetapi setidaknya dia bisa menenangkan dirinya untuk tidak panik. Karina mengulurkan dan menaruh tangannya di pundak Hen, membantu Hen untuk tetap tenang. Tiba-tiba,

“Mommy! Ini mommy, kan!” seru Denny bersemangat sambil meneriakkan segala kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Teriakan Denny yang melengking membuat Hen harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, ekspresi cemas dari kedua pemadam kebakaran itu segera digantikan dengan usaha untuk menahan tawa yang mengancam akan membangunkan pemadam lain yang sedang beristirahat. Hen menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahan tawanya melihat tingkah anak pertamanya yang selalu membawa kejutan bagi siapapun, Karina juga sibuk menahan tawa sambil menggeleng kepalanya karena tingkah Denny. Hen kembali menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya,

“Halo, sayang. Kamu ini...hampir membuat mommy dan Kak Karina khawatir,” tegur Hen dengan ekspresi yang penuh dengan kasih—Denny itu anak yang manis tetapi kadang-kadang keisengan dia itu mengalahkan kemanisannya. Samar-samar Hen dapat mendengar Karen yang memanggil Denny untuk mengembalikan ponselnya, adegan seperti ini membuat hati Hen penuh dengan kehangatan.

“Mama ada di belakang dan aku ambil HP mama karena aku mau kasih tahu sesuatu!” sahut Denny dengan senang.

“Oh ya? Apa itu?”

“Tadi disekolah aku dapat bintang emas karena aku dapat nilai 100 pas pelajaran Mr. Georges!”

“Mr. Georges yang mengajar IPA?”

“Iya! Terus Mr. Georges bilang bahwa aku yang satu-satunya dapat nilai 100 di kelas dia!” Walaupun Hen sedang mendengarkan Denny, dia dapat melihat senyumannya yang selalu membuat orang lain ikut tersenyum.

“Selamat, sayang! Mommy percaya kamu bisa! Mommy dan mama sangat bangga kepadamu. Siapa anak mommy yang pandai?”

“Aku! Aku anak mommy yang paling pandai!” sahut Denny, dari belakang Hen juga bisa mendengar tawa Nia dan Karen yang memenuhi ruangan. Karina juga memberikan Hen sebuah senyuman kecil sambil membisikan betapa bangganya dia kepada Denny. 

“Mommy?”

“Iya, sayang?”

“Mama mau kembali bicara ke mommy,”

“Okay,” jawab Hen, “mommy juga mau bicara ke mama. Jangan lupa minum yang banyak dan cuci tangan. Pekerjaan rumah kamu juga jangan lupa dikerjain, okay? Mommy sayang kamu.”

“Aku juga sayang mommy! Bye, mommy.”

“Bye juga, sayang.”

Suara Denny yang lengking langsung digantikan dengan suara Karen yang lembut.

“Anak itu benar-benar penuh dengan kejutan. Ketika aku menjemputnya tadi, dia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk memberitahu kabar itu kepadamu—yang dia bicarakan tadi sepulang sekolah hanyalah itu,” jelas Karen.

“Dia mendapatkan semuanya dari kamu. Ayolah, manis dan penuh dengan kejutan? Dia adalah kamu versi kecil,” canda Hen.

“Kau ini,” ujar Karen sambil cemberut, “Kau baik-baik saja, sayang?”

“Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Kita berada di stasiun untuk istirahat sebentar karena  _ shift  _ hari ini lumayan padat. Kita sudah di jalan semenjak pukul 08.45 pagi dan baru kembali lagi ke stasiun pada pukul 16.30 sore. Rata-rata semuanya sedang istirahat kecuali aku dan Karina.”

“Hen...sudah kubilang kalau ada waktu untuk istirahat, istirahatlah. Aku tidak mau nanti di lapangan, kau kecapekan,” tegur Karen. Karen tahu bahwa Hen itu lebih bugar dan kuat, namun istrinya juga sering lupa untuk beristirahat atau santai. Dia ingin Hen untuk lebih memperhatikan dirinya sendiri.

“Aku tahu, Karen. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan diriku tetapi kamu juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu,” terang Hen.

“Hal itu juga berlaku padamu, sayang,” desis Karen, “sebentar lagi aku akan memasak dan menyiapkan makan malam. Bagaimana denganmu?”

“Maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut makan malam bersama hari ini. Aku akan pulang lebih telat dari biasanya; kalau memungkinkan, aku bisa sampai di rumah sekitar pukul 23.00 malam paling cepat. Aku harap  _ shift  _ ini segera berakhir, aku sudah merindukan kalian semua,” kata Hen, ekspresi rindu terpampang jelas di mukanya.

“Aku juga. Tetapi, kau tetap harus semangat, sayang. Tugasmu adalah untuk menyelamatkan orang dan kau sangat hebat dalam melakukan hal itu. Ingatlah bahwa aku, Denny, dan Nia akan selalu berada di hatimu; dalam pikiranmu; dan di sisimu ketika kau berada di lapangan nanti. Kita akan terus berada di sampingmu, Hen, karena kita tahu bahwa kamu juga akan berada di samping kita semua.”

Ucapan Karen membuat mata Hen berkaca-kaca, istrinya dan kedua anaknya sangat mencintai dia. Hen sadar bahwa selama ini dia memiliki sebuah tempat yang bisa dia panggil sebagai rumahnya yang dipenuhi oleh cinta, tawa, dan kebersamaan. Selama ini dia memiliki keluarga yang mendukung semangatnya, senantiasa memberikan dia dorongan untuk terus maju dan menjadi dirinya sendiri. Setiap kali, setelah sebuah panggilan atau kasus yang berat—biasanya kasus yang berkaitan dengan anak-anak—Karen, Denny, dan Nia selalu menenggelamkan Hen dengan pelukan hangat mereka. Keluarganya mencintai dia dan dia mencintai keluarganya.

“Karen—aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku mencintai kamu dan kedua anak kita. Aku mencintai Denny dan Nia. Aku juga mencintaimu, Karen Wilson, istriku yang tersayang.”

“Aku juga mencintai kamu. Aku mencintai kedua anak kita yang manis, Denny dan Nia. Aku mencintai kamu, Henrietta Wilson, istriku yang tersayang.”

Hen meresapi perkataan Karen, dia memiliki istri dan dua anak yang selalu menunggunya untuk pulang. Hen berjanji bahwa dia akan selalu pulang ke mereka.

Dia akan pulang ke keluarganya.

“Bye, Karen. Aku sayang kamu.”

“Bye, Hen. Jangan lupa untuk istirahat! Aku sayang kamu.”

Hen mematikan ponselnya, tatapannya kini penuh dengan semangat dan tekad yang bulat. Setelah memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana, pandangan Hen kembali kepada Karina yang sibuk mencuci cangkirnya di tempat mencuci piring—dilihat dari senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya, Hen sadar bahwa dari tadi Karina mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua.

“Kau tampak lebih semangat dari sebelumnya,” tunjuk Karina.

“Tentu saja, suara mereka adalah penyemangatku sehari-hari.”

  
  
  
  


  * **_Text_**



**_Ali M. (Gadis Gempa)_ **

online 

**_Hey._ **

Halo? Kalau boleh tahu ini siapa?

**_Aku, Karina. Yang tadi berada di bangunan itu bersama Buck dan Eddie._ **

OH! Kau si pemadam kebakaran itu!

**_Yeah._ **

Kalau boleh tahu kau mendapatkan nomorku dari siapa?

**_Buck._ **

**_Dia memberikan nomormu padaku._ **

**_Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kamu baik-baik saja dan tidak ada komplikasi mendadak._ **

**_Aku minta maaf kalau aku tiba-tiba mengontakmu malam-malam_ **

Tidak apa-apa :D

Kepalaku masih berdengung tetapi sudah tidak separah tadi

Aku justru lebih mengkhawatirkan kondisi petugas hotel yang bersama kita

**_Maksudmu, Batari?_ **

Iya. Bagaimana kondisi dia?

**_Terakhir kali aku lihat, kondisi dia sudah stabil dan langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit._ **

**_Aku percaya dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia adalah seorang pejuang._ **

**_Mengenai kepalamu, kompres hangat atau dingin dapat membantu mengurangi dengungan yang ada._ **

Terima kasih atas infonya!

Batari adalah seorang pejuang! Kalau kau sempat bertemu denganya, aku titip salam, ya :)

**_Tentu saja._ **

Kalau kamu?

**_Kalau aku?_ **

Bagaimana dengan kabarmu? Apakah kamu baik-baik saja?

Apa yang kalian lakukan tadi di dalam gedung sangat menyeramkan. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kamu baik-baik saja.

**_Aku baik-baik saja._ **

**_Hanya ingin balik ke apartemenku dan mandi._ **

**_Terima kasih sudah menanyakan_ **

Kan tadi kita berempat sudah memiliki hubungan yang spesial

**_Via gempa?_ **

Via gempa.

**_Kau sebaiknya istirahat._ **

**_Hari ini cukup melelahkan secara fisik dan mental._ **

Kita baru bertemu dan kau sudah menyuruhku tidur?

**_Demi kebaikanmu ;)_ **

Kalau begitu kau juga :)

Harus segera tidur

**_Dengan senang hati, aku akan melakukan hal itu tetapi aku masih di stasiun_ **

**_untuk mengambil mobilku_ **

Kau berani menyetir mobil malam-malam?

Hati-hati!

**_Malam membuatku lebih tenang._ **

**_Aku janji akan berhati-hati_ **

Tetap saja, kau harus selalu waspada

Pokoknya hati-hati nanti di jalan, banyak area yang masih rusak.

**_Aku janji._ **

**_Selamat malam, Ali._ **

**_Terima kasih sudah menanyakan kondisiku._ **

Selamat malam, Karina

Ingat untuk selalu hati-hati!!!

:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! Feel free to give any comments and kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading! Feel free to give any comments and kudos.


End file.
